Mutant Moments
|producer = Soft Cell |label = A Big Frock Rekord Red Rhino Records |genre = post punk, minimal wave |format = 7″ |related = Magick Mutants Metro MRX (Flexipop) The Bedsit Tapes Demo Non Stop Science Fiction Stories}} '' (E.P.)'' is an EP by Soft Cell. It is first record produced by the band, released in 1980 trough their own label – A Big Frock Rekord. Recording Soft Cell have been performing their early songs live for a long time prior to recording.Tainted Life (autobiography by Marc Almond) Four tracks for the EP were recorded in an amateur studio of Leeds Polytechnic and mastered at the Sound Clinic studio. The record was funded by Dave Ball's mother on a loan of £400. Release Almond and Ball planned to promote themselves by releasing and selling EP at Futurama II festival at Leeds Queens Hall, with their appearance on 13th September 1980. They've created their own label A Big Frock Rekord, while the distribution is credited to Red Rhino Records. But the release (initially 1,000 copies) was delayed by record manufacturer and couldn't be to done in time. EP ends up being released only on 8 October 1980, pressed in 2,000 copies. It was selling in record shops of Leeds. Artwork Sleeve artworks were created by Dave Ball, who was studying fine arts at Leeds Polytechnic. The artwork for bonus postcard was created by Kris Neat. Promotional poster was also done by Dave Ball. The collage part of it is a sitting girl, with unnaturally turned back head, pointing at “Mutant Moments” title. The font and ink drawn glowing around words imitate look of “Soft Cell” neon sign, which is also depicted at the top. It indicates 1,000 copies instead of 2,000 due to pressing delay. These posters were mainly seen in records shop of Leeds. Artwork_-_Mutant_Moments_-_Front.png|Front cover Artwork_-_Mutant_Moments_-_Back.png|Back cover Artwork_-_Mutant_Moments_-_Bonus_(postcard).png|Bonus postcard Artwork_-_Mutant_Moments_-_Promo_poster.png|Promotional poster Track listing All tracks written by Marc Almond and Dave Ball. Personnel Credits on back cover of EP lists only the band itself, in its early incarnation: * Synthesizer, tape, electronics – David Ball * Vocals, ‘synthetic scratch’ – Marc Almond * ‘Visuals’ – Steven Griffith Although Steven Griffith didn't contribute on this record in any way – his only role in the band was creating and setting up projections and other visuals on live shows.Keychains And Snowstorms - The Soft Cell Story (book) (coffee table book) Not credited in the notes but indicated by marks on vinyl's run-out groove area, Eddy Gorecki worked on record's pressing. Trivia * Ball, who was carrying with him at the festival only a test pressing copy of Mutant Moments, meet there John Peel and gave the white label to him. Later, “Metro MRX”, a track from this EP, will be played on Peel's Radio 1 show.23 September 1980 | John Peel Wiki (FANDOM powered by Wikia) * Chorus of “Metro MRX” is referenced above track listing on the back cover: “Who is your favourite mutant?” * Mutant Moments received a ‘sequel’ EP in 2019 – Magick Mutants. * Both “Mutant Moments” and “Magick Mutants” titles were derived from the title of famous swing song “Magic Moments”. * Mutant Moments is one of the most valued Soft Cell record due to being duo's first release and one of the rarest releases in their discography, pressed only in 2,000 copies. The big amount of various pirate copies made over years also makes this EP one of the hardest to get for collectors of original releases. See also *''The Bedsit Tapes'' and Demo Non Stop – official compilations of tracks and demos recorded around the same time References Category:A Big Frock Rekord releases Category:1980s releases